Lili Zwingli: User Guide and Manual
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased (Or accidentally) your very own LILI ZWINGLI unit! To ensure you are completely capable of taking care of this gentle unit we have provided a manual.


**Yuri: **Alright for those who have seen this posted on **Yanase **that account is my back-up. Now I am re-posting this here with a few edits/changes from the one I originally posted. But I still stand by that **Elite Kessu **had inspired me to write this unit guide after reading her sequal to **Why Me? **intitled **Why Not? **

The orignal concept for the Unit Guide and Manual fanfictions were done by 0ptimuspenguin who was formally est. 1996 (I believe) also known as LolliDictator.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have just purchased (Or accidentally) your very own **LILI ZWINGLI** unit! To ensure you are completely capable of taking care of this gentle unit we have provided a manual.

* * *

**LILI ZWINGLI: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

Name: Lili Zwingli. _Will Also Respond to; Liechtenstein, Furstentum Liechtenstein, Lili, Sister, imouto._

Place of Manufacture: Vaduz, Liechtenstein

Birthday: July 12

Age: Fourteen - Sixteen

Height: 5'1

Weight: N/A

Chest Size: A Cup, Often mistaken as cute shota

* * *

**Your LILI ZWINGLI unit comes with the following accessories: **

One (1) Set of assorted blue ribbons

One (1) Green Military Uniform

Two (2) fuchsia long sleeved Austrian dresses

Two (2) Pink dresses

Two (2) Aprons

Three (3) Books on Self Defense (Manufacture Note: Best have her learn.)

One (1) Gold Card; Enables your unit to work legally

One (1) Set of Legal for working

* * *

**Programming**

_Manufacture Note: Depending on the country you live in, getting this unit a job might be hard so we have supplied papers and a gold card to allow jobs to possible._

Cashier: Growing up with the Frugal Switzerland, your unit is able to handle money very well, she can get a job as a cashier at any place such as Wal-Mart, Petsmart, Albertsons, Wallgreens and so on. With her kind and gentle personality as well as amazing abilities with cash she is bound to get a raise as well as a steady in-come.

Day Care Center Worker: Your Unit is amazing with children, she would easily become well loved while working at the day care center. Having a job there will bring in a steady in-come as well as side jobs of baby sitting for families who have taken a liking to her.

Pianist: Having lived under Austria for her early life, your unit is able to make a living off of being a concert pianist. Her beautiful melodies will always be in demand.

Maid: Before being taken in by Switzerland your unit lived with Germany for quite sometime, during that time she was taught to clean till the house was sparkling resulting in her gaining an OCD tendency to have everything clean as well as neatly organized. As a maid your unit is bound to rack in a decent amount of cash flow, just beware of perverts.

Student: Your Unit also has the option of being a student. If this is the occupation chosen she will always bring home straight As and be able to get into a wonderful college as well as get a good part-time job with her excellent curriculum.

* * *

**Removal of your LILI ZWINGLI unit from packaging:**

_Lili Zwingli _is one of our high-tech, humble, mature as well as level headed units. Waking her up and removing her from packaging will be a piece of cake, unless you make the hiccup of causing her to cry.

1. Call a _Vash Zwingli _unit to wake her up, she will wake up peacefully and the bonus is you get a rather happy Swiss. Reprogram.

2. Call a _Li Xion _unit to come wake her up, the two being friends will result in a cute peaceful awakening. Reprogram.

3. Open the crate and demand she leaves it at once or you will throw her out. Your _Lili Zwingli _unit will wake scared as well as crying. Reprogram right away.

4. Speak in an Austrian accent (Or Austrian), your unit will wake up from within the boss asking in a soft tone "Papa?", you may open the box and once she sees you are not _Roderich Edelstien _she will blush and mutter a soft apology, she will let you reprogram her.

5. The final option for removing your Liechtenstein unit is by far the easiest. Open the crate and with a gentle voice gently call her name with a "Good morning, little one." Your unit will waken peacefully and will not need to be reprogrammed; she will automatically register you as her elder sibling or parent (If you did not already order her with those specifications.)

* * *

**Reprogramming**

High-Tech (Default)

Humble (Default)

Mature (Default)

Level Headed (Default)

Gentle

Kind

Naive

Sister

Fujoshi (Activation Specific)

Emotional (Locked)

Dark (Locked)

_Lili Zwingli _comes in the form of four default modes; _High-Tech, Humble, Mature, and Level headed._ In these four modes she will resemble a high noble of Austria with her mannerisms as well as very formal speaking patterns. She will get along well with everyone in these modes.

The _gentle _mode indicates just that, this unit is very calm which gives off an air of gentleness, when in this mode your _Lili Zwingli _unit is like an angel or a forest nymph. She will be surrounded by animals and will be seen reading under the shade of a tree in a garden.

The _kind _mode greatly resembles the _gentle _mode with some minor differences. Said differences are that she will be eager please and help you out whenever she can. She will also always see the good in people as well as try to pacify anyone who is upset.

The _naïve _mode is as blunt as it can get. She will fall for things easily, she will trust every one, and she will need the talk. You must be extra careful whenever she enters this mode.

The _Sister _mode is self explanitory. She will adore you and follow you like a duckling.

The _Fujoshi _mode is only activated when a Hungary unit is involved. Your _Lili Zwingli _will be more secretive with her hobby but will always get the best dirt for her best friend. We advise you to be careful. When your _Liechtenstein _unit teams up with a_ Japan _and _Hungary _unit you are in for trouble.

The _Emotional _mode is locked for a reason. Memories of the past will come to haunt her. It is advised to steer clear of this mode, it is the second hardest mode to unlock but we still suggest being careful. We do not wish to fully go into this.

The _Dark _mode is **LOCKED **for a reason. Do not even attempt to try it. If you do unlock it please call customer service and we will fill you in then.

* * *

**Relationships with other units:**

VASH ZWINGLI: _Lili Zwingli _sees this unit as her elder brother, she adores him. She will do all that she can to help her brother as well as try to make him happy, she does various things in her daily life when she is near her brother, the two are very close to the point of she looks up to him and admires him. Whenever she finds his planes for weapons she tends to pale and become afraid for her brother since they are always outdated, she becomes even more concerned when he tries to reassure her only to quickly sell the items behind her back and her concern returns in full.

RODERICH EDELSTEIN: _Lili Zwingli _thinks of this unit as a father figure. Despite him having to let her go and endure those years of pain, she still holds him dear and believes him to be her father. She will act like a young child at times around this unit and is overjoyed whenever they can spend time with each other the two are always very polite to each other. A relationship other than father figure and daughter figure is not possible.

ARTHUR KIRKLAND: Even though they are only acquaintances through finding out the melodies of their anthems matched causing them great confusion, the two are quite friendly with each other despite they do not interact much. Though if they do spend much time together a nice friendship could blossom which either can lead to a brother and sister relationship.

LUDWIG KALTHERZIG/BEILSCHMIDT: Your _Lili Zwingli _unit finds comfort in the stern presence that is the Germany Unit. The two will get along swimmingly and care for each other like family. When she was younger, before living with her brother she had lived with Germany resulting in a rather family oriented if not awkward (On Germany's behalf) familial relationship. A relationship is possible, as well as a more agreeable Switzerland unit (Grudgingly) allowing it.

ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY: Is the first best friend of your Liechtenstein. When these two are together the talking never ceases nor do the secret plots. Though not as protective as _Vash Zwingli _the Hungarian unit will not hesitate to beat the living day lights out of anyone who makes Liechtenstein cry. The two will enjoy sharing a room as well as having a nice relaxing walk whenever possible. Relationship is possible.

YEKATERINA CHERNENKO: Is like the older sister Liechtenstein never had but always wanted. Just like _Elizaveta Hedervary _she is the second best friend. When together the three can be seen going about fixing clothes, doing chores, shopping, or just talking. A mother/daughter relationship is very possible.

* * *

**Cleaning**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, though she will not mind if you ask to dry and brush her hair. She is very modest though.

**Rest**

_Lili Zwingli _is one of the very few units who will go to sleep at ten pm and wake up at seven am. There are the rare times when she will sleep in.

**Feeding**

Your unit is not very picky with food choices but at times she may ask for certain German foods.

* * *

**Questions & Answers**

**Q:** Is it possible to end up in a relationship with my unit?

**A: **It is indeed possible, this unit will fall in love with a person regardless of their gender, it is also possible to enter a relationship after sometime if they think of you as a sister/brother. You can also order her with this function if you didn't get her by accident.

**Q: **My unit is being oddly depressed, while touching her chest. What do I do?

**A: **Was she recently mistaken as a boy? Buy her a new bow or get out her accessory packs.

**Q: **My Unit keeps asking for a Switzerland unit but there are none around! What do I do?

**A: **Depending on the time frame of pop-up adds and those who actually pay for the units will vary, there is a great chance you will not see another unit around unless you buy it yourself or come to our main HQ. So in other words sorry but you might be fucked on this one.

**Q: **Exactly how much did I buy this unit for?! Do you have to pay even if you get the pop up?

**A: **You have one full year to decide if you wish to be a beta tester and have your units for free till a certain time or pay up one full year from the exact day you recived your unit. The asking price for the Lili Zwingli Unit is normally around 45,000$.

* * *

**Trouble Shooting**

Problem: You open the crate you were sent only to find instead of a short haired military uniform wearing girl, the girl you find has long twin braids and is wearing a pink dress and apron, seeming void of life.

Solution: Uh-Oh! Looks like you were accidently sent "Poverty Liechtenstein". You may call us and we will come exchange your unit for the one you had ordered. Or you may choose to keep this unit and try and bring her back to life.

* * *

**End Notes**

With proper love, care, and attention your new life with Liechtenstein will be peaceful and wonderful. That is until you get even more units…

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Well there you have it, my edited version if Lili's user guide and manual. I like this one better than the one I have on my back-up account.


End file.
